If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know
by Pain Not the Measure of Mercy
Summary: Izzy Orton just joined her brother Randy on the road and met his best friend Cody Rhodes, now Izzy and Cody are about to find out just how thin the line between love and hate truly is and what will be the aftermath when they finally pick a side?
1. Every New Beginning

Author's Note: So I'm finally back with a new story! I promise myself I would start posting this by October so here is the first post. For anyone who read my previous story I promise you that this story will be on a much regular posting schedule probably like once a week or something. I'm actually really excited to get this out and see what everyone thinks! So please let me know any thoughts you have on this chapter, the longer the review the better it will give me something to do in class tomorrow cause god forbid I actually do work, just playing.

* * *

**_Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginnings End_**

Izzy finished packing the last of her boxes just as her brother came into the bedroom. He grabbed the next box, in the long line of boxes they had left, and headed back to her car. She looked around the room she'd called her own for a little under two years now. With all the furniture gone she expected the room to seem so much bigger, but it didn't, it looked just as small as when it held her bed and ex-boyfriend.

Izzy tried not to let her thoughts dwell on James but it was too late, her mind had already begun to wander. She'd been fourteen when they met and she'd fallen completely head over heels in love with the then eighteen year old James Lee. Her mother had been against the relationship from the start. At first it was just the age difference that bothered her but after his drug use became apparent she'd given Izzy a choice: either end the relationship with James or move out, Izzy chose the latter. Now two years later she still regretted her decision. Here she stood, moving out because she'd finally had enough of James' habit, her mother was right all along.

At sixteen Izzy was stepping out of her first failed relationship into the real world, but unlike most sixteen year olds she didn't have the option of running back to mommy, not only had that bridge been burned but Elaine, Izzy's mother, had passed away just over a month after Izzy moved out. The doctor had told her that Elaine had a sudden stoke and had felt pain for only a very short time but Izzy knew better, her mother had slowly begun dying of a broken heart the moment she walked out the door choosing James over her own mother.

"You thinking about her again?" He said returning to the room for another box.

"Yeah," Izzy said then was quiet for a moment. "Thanks Randy; I don't know what I would do without you."

He placed the box back on the floor then smiled as he walked over to his little sister.

"You'll never have to know Izz." He said pulling her into a hug. "Come on; let's get this stuff loaded up. We could be in St. Louis tonight."

After loading Izzy's little 335i Convertible BMW, Izzy's sixteenth birthday present from James, they both realized she had more boxes then she did space in her car.

"You have way too much shit for one person Izz." Randy said as he began loading some boxes in his car.

Izzy just smiled and nodded thinking that she should get rid of most of this stuff. A lot of it was just junk that James had given her, stuff that she didn't need.

Finally after everything had been stuffed in her car, and the several excess boxes had been placed securely in his they headed for St. Louis.

This was going to be a long ride Izzy thought to herself as she pulled out onto the road behind her brother. This was the part of the move she dreaded, being all alone with just her thoughts for at least a couple of hours.

After being on the road a little over a half an hour she began to get restless and her mind began to wander again. She wasn't going to miss the life she was leaving behind; in fact she was somewhat glad to be rid of it. She was worried about the unknown of her new life. With her mother gone Izzy had no one left but Randy. She'd never met her father and her mother had never spoken of him, ever, so when she finally realized she'd been wrong in choosing James over Elaine she'd called her big brother Randy, the only family she knew of. He'd taken her in, no problem, as soon as she'd called. Truth be told Randy was glad she was finally dumping that scumbag, he was never good enough for her anyway.

Izzy wasn't worried so much about moving to St. Louis what she was worried about was being on the road and traveling all over the world with Randy. She was naturally a shy person and just the thought of being around all those people made her nervous.

Three hours later they were pulling into Randy's driveway. Izzy was happy to finally be out of the car and began to head for the front door without delay.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked stepping out of his car.

"Inside to sleep, it's past midnight." 

"And leave me out here to move all these boxes inside? Nope, get your ass over here and help me Isabella."

"Fine, Randal." Izzy said as she popped the trunk to her car. Between the two of them it only took about thirty minutes to move all the boxes into the house.

"I'll move everything into my room tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

"Alright, night Izz."'

"Night Randy."

The next morning Izzy awoke not only before Randy but even before the sun. She'd immediately picked herself up off the floor and headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was ready thirty minutes later and a few minutes after that Randy came downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" He said in between yawns.

"Finishing breakfast then starting on my room."

"I can see what you're doing physical, smartass, I meant why are you awake this early?"

"I always get up this early." Izzy answered simply then handed Randy his plate which was overflowing with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, toast, and just for good measure a single pancake thrown on top.

"Holy shit Izz! A Greek giant couldn't eat all of this!"

"Yes they could and so can you, now hurry up! I need you to help me put this bed together so I don't have to sleep on the floor again tonight."

"I told you to take the guest room last night!"

"It's on the second floor!"

"Uh yeah?"

"I can't sleep on the second floor." 

"Why not?" Randy asked obviously confused.

"Just some stupid superstition thing." Izzy lied. "Don't worry about it."

Randy knew his little sister well, well enough to know that she was lying but he decided to leave it alone for now. He began eating his mammoth of a meal as quickly as he could.

"Slow down, I want you to actually taste the food."

"Hurry up, slow down, make up your mind!" Randy complained. Izzy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just meet me upstairs when you finish."

It took Randy another fifteen minutes but he finally finished. He got up and cleaned off his plate then placed it in the dishwasher. On his way up the stairs he heard the beginning of Avenged Sevenfold's "Afterlife" coming from her room.

"Well at least she'd acquired better taste in music since I last saw her" Randy said to himself as he pushed her bedroom door open.


	2. I Pretend That The Past Isn’t Real

Author's Note: Ok so far the once a week posting schedule is running perfectly but of course it's only week two... lol I'll make this short cause it's 6am and I have to go to school. I pretty much have this story completely written out in my head so there shouldn't be to many delays or writer's block. Read and review and let me know what you think. Love to all.

* * *

**_I Pretend That The Past Isn't Real_**

Box after box Randy continued to pull out expensive clothes, expensive jewelry, expensive shoes, and expensive handbags. He began to wander if she even knew what a wal-mart or discount even was. As he began to think more on the subject he realized he was pretty sure Izz didn't have a job, and he couldn't remember her ever saying anything about James' job. So how was it she could afford all this? And the car too, he guessed deep down he noticed but he'd been so happy to see his little sister he didn't care.

It had been way over a year since he'd last seen her, and he remembered that meeting with perfect clarity. It all began two weeks after Izzy moved in with James; Elaine had called Randy begging him to tell her to come home. So Randy decided to send Izz a couple of tickets to the new RAW in hopes of talking some sense into his baby sister. He'd been thrilled when he picked her up at the airport, with him always on the road and her in school, when she went, they didn't get to see each other as much anymore. Though the two of them only shared a father they were closer than most full-blooded brothers and sisters. His excitement immediately deflated when he saw James. Not that he hadn't been expecting him, in fact one of the ulterior motives of her visit was so Randy could see if her new boyfriend was worth a fuck but something about this guy gave Randy the creeps from the moment he saw him. Towards the end of Izzy visit Randy finally voiced his opinion about James, Izzy definitely did not take it well. In his anger Randy had called her a child and told her not to call him until she'd grown up and gotten rid of that asshole. That's exactly what she'd done; getting the call to come help her get away from James had been the first time he'd spoken to her since that night nearly two years ago.

"Where did you get all of this?" Randy at last asked aloud.

"Mostly from James." Izzy answered nonchalantly then continued unpacking the box in front of her.

"And what exactly did James do for a living?"

"He worked uhhh for this guy who uhhh….."

"Damn Izz that wasn't even close to a believable lie. Here let me give you some pointers: first try and actually finish the lie, really kind of helps with the believability factor, second try not to say uhhh as much, makes me think you're just making it up as you go along."

Izzy let out a quiet snort.

"Wanna try lying again? Or you could just tell me the truth."

Izzy tried quickly to think of a lie that was realistic. Anything was better than the truth, right? Randy just continued to look at her expectantly. Finally after she could think of nothing better she opted for the truth, but not without some insurance first.

"Alright but you have to promise not to freak out."

"I promise." Randy said instantly.

"James didn't have a conventional job per se. He distributed illegal substances." Izzy tried to make it sound better.

"He was a drug dealer?!"

"Randy you promised you wouldn't freak-"

"That was before I knew you were shacked up with Pablo Escobar for almost two years! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you call Elaine? Why didn't-"

"Because I didn't know until it was too late! She was dead three weeks after I saw you and I didn't know about his _job_ until almost a month after that! I was all alone Randy. I had to take care of her funeral by my goddamn self! You have no idea how it feels to have to take care of your mother's funeral when you're barely old enough to be in high school. I was fourteen, I had no mother, no father and the only other family I knew told me to come back when I grew up! James was the only shred of hope I had. He told me he had money left over from his inheritance! Do you know how horrible I felt when I found out that was a lie, when I found out that I'd paid for my mother's funeral with money from a drug deal?!" Izzy tried to continue her rant but soon her anger turned to tears.

Randy was in shock. At first he couldn't believe how horrible he'd been to her. He'd never meant to tell her to grow up in the first place; it was just something 

he'd said in a moment of anger. Then he began to think of everything she must have been through. He felt his eyes fill with tears but pushed then away quickly. He noticed her start to stand and head for the door.

"Izz," He began as he got up. "I'm so sorry. I don't know-" There were no words for how loathsome he felt so he let his apology trail off and just took her into his arms.

Later in the day things calmed down considerably. Randy stood in the kitchen making dinner while Izzy stayed upstairs and finished up her room. When the smell of homemade macaroni and cheese floated upstairs Izzy stopped. She knew Randy felt bad, she'd seen the tears he almost cried and when he'd wrapped his arms around her she knew that not all the sobs were coming from her body. Now this, Izzy knew Randy hated to cook but there he was downstairs making her favorite meal.

Quickly she threw a black t-shirt over her white wife beater covering the tattoo on her right shoulder that read _"James R. Lee"_, no need to piss Randy off more then he already was.

She was down the stairs in a flash and standing behind Randy before he even knew she was there.

"IZZ!" Randy yelled upstairs for her without turning around.

"I'm most definitely behind you and now I think I'm deaf."

"Oh sorry."

The dinner went along quietly, both parties afraid to anger or upset the other.

"Ok, if I'm going to go on the road with you we can't give each other the silent treatment every time we have a disagreement. I'm sorry Randy, for blowing up at you. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you Izz. That was my fault and I feel like shit for it."

"It's ok we're even now. You yelled, I yelled, we both apologized, it's done."

And that was the end of that, no more argument.

"We'll leave tomorrow for Seattle."

"What time?"

"Noon."

It was quiet for the rest of the evening as both Randy and Izzy ate quietly with their thoughts.


	3. Anger And Agony Are Better Than Misery

**_Anger And Agony Are Better Than Misery  
_**

Izzy sat nervously on the plane. She'd never flown anywhere before and she wasn't really happy about doing it now. Of course her seat had to be a window seat. She rolled her eyes and tried not to think about it.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Randy asked for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Yeah I'm fine." The same answered she'd given the other four times.

The last passengers were loading onto the plane as Izzy pulled out her iPod.

"Well if it isn't Pansy Orton." A voice came from up the aisle. Randy looked up in time to see Cody Rhodes take the seat in the middle section next to him.

"Cunty Rhodes, what are you doing in St. Louis?"

Izzy pulled herself from her calm breathing and focused thoughts when she heard the exchange between her brother and this handsome stranger. She gave Randy a confused look.

"Oh Izz this is my friend Cody." He explained than looked to Cody. "And Cody this is my sister Izzy."

Cody smiled and immediately began laying on the charm. "That must really suck babe."

"Excuse me?" Izzy said with a hint of distain in her voice.

"Being related to this idiot." Cody explained pointing to Randy. "Good thing you're not related to me, wouldn't want to pass up the chance to take you out."

"Damn he was so cute until he opened his mouth." Izzy mumbled to herself.

"What was that dollface?"

"I said in your dreams asshole." Izzy said then placed her headphones in her ears. Cody sat in shock for a moment trying to remember ever being turned down before. Randy tried in vain to hide a quiet laugh.

"What the hell is her problem?" Cody asked Randy as soon as the shock wore off.

"Guess you finally found a girl who's able to resist your charms." Randy said sarcastically.

Izzy had barely made it to the second song on her playlist when she felt the plane begin to rumble beneath her. Instinctively her hand grabbed tightly to the arm rest. Cody noticed her every movement.

"You cool?" Randy asked, also noticing her change in posture.

"What?" Izzy asked taking out her headphones.

"You cool?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Awww, you afraid of a little plan ride?" Cody laughed.

"How about you go to hell, Cunty." The insult was weak but a weak insult was better than none at all.

"That's all? I'm disappointed. I expected better from you."

Izzy rolled her eyes, put her headphones back in and tried to focus on acting as if neither the plane ride nor Cody were bothering her, she failed miserably at both.

The plane ride lasted about three hours and Izzy spent the whole time either listening to her iPod or the conversation that Cody and her brother were having. Unfortunately for her they didn't talk about anything interesting enough to keep her mind off the flight. Also unfortunate for her the plane kit turbulence midway through the flight. Izzy gave Randy a concerned look to which he mouthed silently to her that it was fine and normal. Randy knew better than to say anything out loud for fear of starting another bickering match between Cody and Izzy. Taking little assurance in Randy's words Izzy tried again to calm down. Mercifully the flight was over a little more than an hour later.

When the flight had finally ended without hesitation everyone began to stand and gather there carryon bags. Randy stepped into the aisle and moved forward enough so Izzy could fall in line behind him, big mistake, now Izzy was standing side by side with Cody.

"You know, I could hold your hand while we get off the plane if you're scared."

"Or you could get hit by a bus."

"Don't be like that babe, you know you like me."

"Call me babe again and you'll be crawling off this plane."

Cody smirked. "Maybe I like it rough," He paused than whispered in her ear, "babe."

With one hit below the belt Cody fell to his knees with a soft whimper. Izzy bent down and whispered in his ear. "I warned you…… babe." Randy, having witnessed the entire scene, tried to get himself and Izzy off the plane before he burst into laughter. Cody may have been one of his best friends but he had to admit Cody absolutely deserved this one.

An hour later Izzy was sitting comfortably in her hotel room reading a book until a knock at her door startled her. Unwillingly she got up and answered. She opened the door thanking god it was Randy and not Cody. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to deal with his shit but she knew at the current moment she couldn't handle anymore.

"You sure it's a good idea you have your own room?" Randy asked stepping into the room.

"Oh my god! Randal Keith Orton I'm going to explain this one last time! I am sixteen not ten! The whole point of me coming on the road with you was so I could travel, not be babysat! I am fine! You're only a couple of floors up. It's not like you're states away."

"Izzy I'd feel better if you'd at least stay on the same floor as me."

"NO!" Izzy snapped.

"Why not?"

"I told you I don't like sleeping above the ground floor."

"But you never told me why"

"It doesn't matter, it's-"

"It matters to me!" Randy said cutting her off.

Izzy was quiet for a long moment. In fact she was so quiet that Randy thought she'd chosen to just not answer him. He'd just decided to turn around and leave when she began to speak.

"There was a fire,"

Randy whirled back around and waiting for her to explain.

"about six months after I moved in with James. I was asleep in our room upstairs; he was downstairs completely strung out. I don't know exactly what happened I just know that I woke up trapped on the second floor. I panicked for a few minutes until the smoke was so bad I almost passed out. Everything after that seemed to happen so fast. I guess my body kicked into survival mode. I picked up the chair that was by the window and threw it through the glass. It shattered most of it and the next thing I knew I had jumped out of the window and landed on my arm on the ground. The fall broke my arm in six places I also had a piece of glass stuck in my thigh but I was alive and that's more than I can say for my best friend Marsha, she never made it out of the house. James made it out without a scratch, I walked away with a broken arm and a scar on my thigh but she didn't even-" Izzy broke down into tears.

Randy didn't attempt any words of encouragement, he just wrapped his arms and her as the sobs racked her body. Occasionally he let a tear or two roll down his cheek.


	4. And Tear At Your Defenses

**_And Tear At Your Defenses_**

"You coming to the show tonight?" Randy asked after poking his head through the door. After Izzy's earlier revelation, at her request, Randy had left Izzy alone for a couple of hours. He'd also made a compromise with her; she got to keep her room all to herself and he moved down to the ground floor a few rooms down from her.

"Yeah, what time do you have to be there?"

"By eight."

Looking at the clock Izzy realized they had less than an hour left. "Alright just meet me here in thirty minutes; I'll take you to the arena."

"Izz I can drive my-"

"I know you're going to let me do something nice for you."

"Alright, thirty minutes that's it." Randy said then returned to his room.

Izzy rolled her eyes, she knew he assumed she was like every other girl who took hours to get ready. Not that she could really blame him, most girls she knew did take forever but that wasn't her and honestly she didn't really understand what took them so long. Getting up, from the nice comfy chair she'd been sitting in for about an hour reading her book, she booted up her laptop and without another seconds hesitation put her iTunes on shuffle. Hysteria by Muse began pouring out of her speakers as she began to gather everything needed to get ready.

Twenty minutes, five songs, and a little make up later Izzy was ready to go. A simple pair of jeans, a fitted white t-shirt that read _Rockstar Royalty,_ and some plain black pumps was all she wore. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had very little make up on; just some purple eye shadow, very little eyeliner, even less mascara, and a basic lip gloss. The two final touches to her outfit were the small sunglasses atop her head which were being used more as a headband than anything else and the iPod headphones that ran from her pocket all the way up and around her neck. She unplugged the iPod from the computer and hooked it into the headphones then began scanning through the song list, she finally settled on Smack by 3 Doors Down. Izzy turned up the volume completely so the music was very audible despite the fact that neither headphone was placed in her ear.

By the time Randy knocked on the door Izzy was halfway though track one of Dizzy up the Girl. "You're ten minutes late." She mockingly scolded him as she opened the door.

"I thought you might need some more time."

"Randy I've been ready for twenty minutes. I only told you thirty so _you_ could have extra time."

"Whatever, let's just go. We only have fifteen minutes to get there."

Ten minutes later Izzy pulled into the arena parking lot. Randy stumbled out of the car cussing. "What the fuck! Why did anyone give you a license?! There is this thing called the SPEED LIMIT!"

"Oh shut up you big baby. I got us here on time didn't I?"

"And almost killed us in the process!"

"You're such a drama queen." Izzy said rolling her eyes.

An hour later RAW started and Randy was in ring doing his promo. Izzy walked around aimlessly listening to her iPod. She was so engrossed in looking for a certain band that she never saw the two men in front of her talking and because she didn't see them she never had a chance to stop herself from running directly into them. Before she knew it she was flat on her ass. She looked up and saw the man whom she'd run into offer his hand to help her up. Then she realized exactly who he was.

"Oh shit Mr. McMahon I'm so sorry. I wasn't pay attention. I-"

"It's fine. It seems like you got the worse end of it anyway, and call me Vince." He said as he helped her up.

"Thanks Vince."

"You're welcome…"

"Izzy." She finished for him.

"Izzy? Like Stradlin the guitarist?"

She smiled at the fact that he even knew who that was. Who said older people didn't have good taste in music? "Spelled the same but sadly no relation. More like Orton, your employee, my brother."

"Oh you're Isabella!" Izzy cringed at the use of her full name. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Izzy smiled and nodded politely having no idea what he was talking about. He knew her? He made it seem like Randy was raving about her. Was he? Vince's cell interrupted her train of thought.

"Please excuse me Ms. Orton. I hope we'll get a better chance to get to know each other later." He said walking away. Izzy subsequently noticed for the first time who Vince had been speaking too.

"Don't even open your mouth." She warned.

The smirk spread across his face like a forest on fire. "It's ok babe, we're even. You've seen me on my knees and I've seen you flat on your ass." He walked past her towards the men's locker room but not without making one last comment. "Though you'd probably look better flat on your _back._"

Izzy was too shocked at his cocky, rude, sexist, asshole comment to make any sort of comeback. She was still standing there, jaw on the floor, a few minutes later when Mickie James came walking down the hall.

"Miss? Excuse me, are you lost?"

"No just- never mind. Can you tell me where I can find catering?"

"That depends, who are you?" Mickie asked praying she wasn't another crazy fan who'd somehow made it backstage.

"Oh sorry. Izzy, Izzy Orton. I'm Randy's sister."

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Mickie James. Here I'll walk you down there. It's kind of hard to find in this arena."

The two girls laughed most of the way there. Instantly Izzy knew her and Mickie would become close.

"You going to the after Mania party?" Mickie asked as they stepped into the catering room.

"Yeah it sounds like it should be a lot of fun."

"Of course it will be fun, I'll be there." Cody said stepping into the room behind them.

"Jesus leech, what are you stalking me or something?"

"You wish I had that much interest in you."

"Fuck off Cody." Mickie answered for Izzy.

"Hello to you to Mickie." He said walking over to his partner Ted DiBiase.

"Ignore him. He's cocky, annoying, and half retarded but completely harmless."

Izzy couldn't help but laugh, that description definitely sounded like Cody.

She looked around the room at all the people, they seemed nice enough, Cody excluded of course. Maybe this change in her life was for the better.


	5. Shorty Got Down To Come And Get Me

**_Shorty Got Down To Come And Get Me_**

Izzy was enjoying her life immensely for the first time in nearly two years. She got along with most of Randy's friends very well and made quite a few of her own in that first week. As she predicted her and Mickie became closer and closer and by the time Wrestlemania came they were all but inseparable, and Cody was still all but insufferable.

The energy and excitement in the arena was amazing. Izzy thought RAW had been huge but this was like that times a thousand!

"What's in your head?" Randy asked as he finished stretching for his match.

"You have the most awesome job ever! Listen! You can hear the crowd all the way back here. The energy in this place is just amazing! It's all just so, wow." Izzy was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I told you not to drink that whole pot of coffee."

"Shut up Randy!" She said then playfully smacked him. "Not even you and your lame jokes could bring me down right now." They laughed and joked around for the next few minutes until it was time for Randy to head out for his match. "Good luck." Izzy wished him as he walked through the curtain. She knew he was going to win she was only wishing him luck so he'd _walk _back through that curtain in the same condition as he'd walked out.

Wrestlemania went off without a hitch; Randy Orton was crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion and Izzy couldn't have been happier for him. Also on the good news side Mickie won the Women's Championship. Even the leech retained his tag title. That would be the only victory Izzy wasn't planning on celebrating that night, but plans do change.

After the after Mania party had finished most of the superstars still wanted to party. So at the closest night club to the arena Izzy and Mickie were on the dance floor, while a bunch of the guys, Randy and Cody included, continued their celebration by drinking their livers into oblivion. Not to say that Mickie and Izzy were sober by any means, in fact they probably had more alcohol then blood in their veins at this point.

"They might as well be having sex out there." Cody said taking another sip from his beer. He couldn't help but notice the sensual slow way Izzy rocked her hips back and forth and he couldn't stop imagining himself out there with her instead of Mickie.

"Are you complaining?!" Jeff Hardy asked, shocked.

"Seriously man, this is just hot." CM Punk said as drool almost fell from his lips.

"Gross guys. That's my sister!"

"Not our fault your relatives are smokin'."

"Jeff I will punch you I swear!"

Cody tried unsuccessfully to shake the images out of his mind. Izzy was a bitch, she wasn't worth the trouble, but she was sexy and feisty and Cody liked that about her, he liked her.

Izzy was having more fun on that dance floor than she could remember having in the past two years. She knew all the guys were watching her and Mickie, actually the two girls were now taking bets on who would drool more. Mickie was banking on Jeff but Izzy knew it would be Cody, that's who she was putting the dance on for. When it started she was just trying to show him what he couldn't have but when she saw his initial reaction she couldn't help but think about what would happen. She closed her eyes and let her mind flood with images of her and Cody on the dance floor. Then the images of herself and Cody against a wall took over, his lips on hers roughly, his hands roaming over her possessively. The song ended and Izzy opened her eyes. Randy had gone to the bar to get more drinks and all the other guys were sitting at the table with their jaws on the floor.

"Looks like I won the bet." Mickie said laughing. That couldn't be right. Izzy looked back at the boys and noticed Cody had left. She did a quick scan of the club and couldn't find him anywhere. Subsequently she reached in her pocket and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Mickie.

"Why don't you buy me another screwdriver with that." Mickie laughed and headed over to the bar.

A few minutes later Izzy was on her way out of the club when someone stopped her, it was the bouncer.

"Well you're a sneaky little bitch but I know that ID was a fake and now you don't have your friends here to protect you." He said grabbing her arm.

Izzy's brain started racing a mile a minute. The guard said something about calling her parents and the cops and Izzy flipped out but struggling only made his vice grip tighter.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." A voice came from down the street.

Don't be James, don't be James, don't be James Izzy kept repeating in her head. She finally looked down the street to see who it was and cringed, even worse it was Cody.

"Sir, your girlfriend-"

"Ok so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, maybe you're deaf." Cody said as he reached the two of them. "I'm only going to repeat myself _once_. Let. Go. Of. Her. Arm."

The guard let go of her arm without taking his eyes off Cody. "Keep your underage whores out of my club."

Cody stepped up to punch the bouncer but Izzy beat him to it. "Come on, I don't need another assault charge."

Another? Cody ignored the comment and followed after her down the street. They were back at the hotel in five minutes.

"Alright thank you for saving me. I know that's what you want to hear, but you're still a dick."

"You're welcome and just so you know you're still a bitch."

"So then why did you help me?"

"He had no right to grab you, only I should be allowed to touch you." He said with a smirk.

Izzy rolled her eyes. Damn he was doing so good….

"Oh come on, you're honestly going to stand there and lie and say that whole dance routine wasn't for me? We both know it was."

Izzy didn't deny that fact she just felt her knees go weak. She leaned back against the wall for support as Cody stepped forward, in effect pinning her between him and the wall. His lips descended upon hers abruptly. Izzy responded swiftly as she felt the fire of his kiss run through her veins. It was even better than what she'd imagined at the club. It felt a little dirty with the way she felt about Cody but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and just focused on how good she felt in this moment.

"Let's go to my room." Cody said after breaking the kiss. Izzy nodded and followed him to his room which was just down the hall from hers.


	6. This Could Be Our Reason

**_This Could Be Our Reason Not To Get Along_**

Izzy woke up the next morning with a huge hangover and in a hotel room she didn't recognize. It was at that moment she realized she was lying naked in someone's arms. Straining she tried to remember what happened the night before but the only thing she remember was the club and the dancing and then Cody. Izzy felt the hangover promptly intensify. Sliding out of bed gingerly she started collecting her clothes, some of which were shredded. Her shirt was in three different places around the room so she took the shirt Cody had been wearing the night before and pulled it over her head. It smelled spicy, just like him. Right away she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and finished dressing. She was out the door minutes later thankfully without waking Cody.

The walk of shame back to her hotel room seemed to take forever, though it was only ten rooms down. Unfortunately in between her room and Cody's was Randy's room and as fate would have it he was coming out of his room as Izzy was walking to hers.

"Izzy, what are you doing out this early?"

"Just needed some fresh air, you know hangover and all."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go lay down. I'll see you later." Izzy proceeded into her room without another word. Randy ignored her strange behavior and headed for the gym.

A few hours later Izzy woke up from her nap to the sound of a shrieking phone. Rolling over she reached for the hotel phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey girl!" Mickie said in a cheerful tone.

"Not so loud." Izzy moaned.

"Hangover?"

"Yeah, why don't you have one?"

"I don't get hangovers."

"Bitch.

"Love you too. Anyway! I called you one because you weren't answering your cell and two cause we're going out to lunch so I expect you ready in fifteen minutes."

"Mickie." Izzy whined.

"Now you have fourteen minutes and fifty two seconds. Don't complain to me if you had answered your cell you would have had much more time." She hung up before Izzy could say anything else.

Grudgingly Izzy pulled the warm covers off of her body. Thankfully the hangover had eased some, just not enough to deal with a hangoverless Mickie. A faded pair of jeans and an old Mötley Crüe concert tee later Izzy was ready to go.

"You better be ready." Mickie said as Izzy opened the door.

A half an hour later Mickie and Izzy were seated in the restaurant.

"So where did you skip off to last night?"

Izzy sighed but decided telling Mickie was for the best.

"Alright before I tell you this I want you to know I'm only telling you cause if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode."

"It was quiet for a moment. "I'm waiting!" Mickie said impatiently.

"I slept with Cody." Izzy said almost inaudibly.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THE LEECH!?" Mickie practically screamed. Half the restaurant turned to look at the two women.

"Think you could say it a little louder? I don't think the people in the next state heard you!" Izzy said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Mickie said to the on lookers then to Izzy. There was an awkward moment of silence before Mickie grew impatient again. "Explain."

"Just a combination of him, the partying, the alcohol, and him saving me."

"Saving you?"

Izzy explained everything that had happened from the last time she saw Mickie in the club. When she'd finished Mickie looked disgruntled.

"You tell me you slept with the leech but you don't tell me the best part? Come on Izzy, how was he?"

"I don't remember." Izzy admitted.

"Well then apparently not very good."

"No, it's not that. Normally when I drink that much I more or less blackout. Sometimes I'll remember later, sometimes I don't."

* * *

Cody sat silently in his hotel room remembering the night before. He remembered the passion, the fire, the intensity all very clearly but then his mind floated away to another thought, he'd woken up alone this morning. Angrily he threw the covers off of himself and headed for the shower.

"A one night stand that's all this was." Cody said aloud trying to convince himself. "I was right about her all along. I should have just stayed away from her."

Cody showered hastily then headed for the gym. Walking in he saw Randy towards the back. Weighing his options he decided to join his best friend.

Randy noticed something bothering Cody when he walked in but didn't ask. It's not like they were chicks who were going to talk about their feelings and emotions.

"Come on let's get something to eat." Randy suggested when they'd finished.

As they stepped into the restaurant Cody spotted Izzy and Mickie and immediately made a bee line for the two women.

"Hey slut." He said curtly. The smile on Izzy's face fled quickly. She couldn't believe this. When he'd walked in she'd actually been happy to see him. She could have smacked herself for thinking he would have changed after one night.

"Leech." She acknowledged him in the same tone. Randy joined them seconds later.

"Hey girls, you mind if we join you?" Randy asked completely unaware of then tension between his sister and best friend.

"Sure." Mickie answered. Izzy shot her a death glare.

Cody took a seat next to Mickie and Randy took the one next to Izzy. The two men ordered then began to make small talk.

"So what did you do last night Izzy?" Cody asked her with accusing eyes.

"Just went back to the hotel Cody." Izzy said looking down. She looked up to see if Randy had noticed but thankfully he was busy in a conversation with Mickie. At first Cody was angry that he couldn't bust Izzy in front of Randy but with her brother distracted they could have their own private conversation, Izzy thought otherwise.

"We-" Cod started.

"Shut up! We're not talking about this!"

"Why not?"

"Because of your ignorant mouth."

"But-"

"Conversation over!"


	7. I Feel Like Something’s Gonna Give

**_I Feel Like Something's Gonna Give, And I'm A Little Bit Angry_**

Unfortunately for Izzy this happened to be one of the times she started remembering events from the night before. For the rest of the day Izzy continued to get flashbacks from her night of passion with Cody. It came to a head that night when, while leaning against the wall waiting for Randy to come backstage, she remembered, in full detail, her climax from the night before. Cody's tongue had been invading her mouth while his hands roamed expertly all over her body. She would never tell him but he was only the second guy she'd ever been with, and the first she truly enjoyed. Her body was at the point of writhing for release. It felt as if she was on fire, her fingertips began tingling and her body began bucking violently underneath him. She'd begged him desperately to allow her release.

"Hold it a little longer babe."

She'd made it maybe another minute more began her body finally gave in. Screaming his name she'd felt the orgasm run through her body. Seconds later he'd followed suit and sent her body into another wave of pleasure.

"You ok?" A distant voice asked.

Izzy opened her eyes to see a handsome stranger looking at her. "What?"

"I asked if you were ok. You seem a little," He paused looking for the right word, "bothered."

"I'm fine."

"Well hello fine, I'm Bryan."

Izzy giggled at his lame joke, her mother used to say the same thing when she was little. Feeling the corner of her eyes dampen with tears she quickly pushed any thoughts of her mother away as quickly as they had come. She plastered on a fake smile for the stranger.

"Real name is Izzy."

"Interesting name, Izzy like-"

"No, not like the guitarist. I could only dream to have a relative so cool."

"That hurts Izz, right here." Randy said from behind her as he placed his hand over his heart.

"I think you'll live."

It was quiet for a moment. "Oh shit sorry! Randy this is Bryan, Bryan this is my brother Randy."

The guys exchanged stories while Izzy stood quietly listening. Through the conversation she learned a lot about Bryan. She learned the basics like the fact that he was eighteen, he was part of the set up crew and that he was single. Feeling a buzz in her pocket she pulled out her cell phone.

_club XCESS after the show, you in?_

Izzy sent her reply to Mickie and then turned her attention back to the guys.

"Randy! Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office." A random stage hand said as he walked by.

"Alright. See you later Bryan, see ya Izz." And with that they were alone again.

"So I'm kind of a straight forward guy and in being so I'm just going to ask you. Do you want to go out with me after the show?"

Izzy thought about and wanted to say yes. He was cute and seemed nice, well worth a try but then her mind thought back to Cody again. But they weren't dating, it might as well have been just a one night stand according to Cody's behavior. Izzy tried to shake the feeling but it just wouldn't go away.

"I'm sorry Bryan. I'd love to but I've already made plans for tonight."

* * *

Cody sat across the hall and watched Izzy flirt with that pathetic stage boy. It should have been him, she shouldn't have left, it should have meant more to her than a one night stand. Angrily he got up and went looking for one of the divas. Candice was the first girl he saw.

"Hey Candice, you want to go out after the show?

"Sure but I told Beth I'd stop by and see her. Do you mind if we stop by XCESS? She'll be there with a few of the other girls."

"No problem."

With his task accomplished Cody set off to find Izzy again. It took him a little while but he finally did, she was of course attached to Mickie at the hip. He approached them with a smirk.

"Leech." Izzy acknowledged his presence.

"Hello to you too babe."

"What do you want Cody?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing, just coming to say hello to a _good_ friend." He said innocently.

"Mickie I'll meet up with you later. I need to talk to Cody." Reluctantly Mickie left Izzy alone.

"Ok, I'm going to explain this one more time. It's over and done with. Stop talking about it bringing it up or alluding to it."

"Whoa babe, slow your roll. I wasn't implying anything; I think maybe you're just thinking about _it _a little too much. I am over it; in fact I'm going out with Candice tonight."

Izzy's angry façade dropped quickly. She felt her heart sink a little. It really was only a one night stand to him. It didn't mean anything, nothing, just meaningless sex.

"Good, then this shouldn't be a problem anymore." Izzy choked out.

Cody noticed the change in her demeanor and his smirk grew wider. Everything worked perfectly.

"I have to go." Izzy said quickly. If she stayed any longer she might have cried in front of him and she knew he didn't deserve her tears. She looked around for a few minutes to calm her nerves and in the process of doing so ran into Bryan again.

"You ok?" Bryan asked noticing her change in mood form earlier.

"Yeah fine." Izzy said automatically. Quickly after that Izzy's brain sparked with an idea. "Hey, turns out a bunch of the girls are bringing guys with them to the club, maybe you still want to go with me."

"Of course."

Izzy smiled. If Cody wanted to be a bitch about this than two could play that game. Her smile grew to a smirk as Bryan wrapped his arm around her waist. This was going to be an interesting night.


	8. What You Wanted, Couldn't Hold Us Down

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long today to get this chapter out, it's my eighteenth birthday today so I just got home like twenty minutes ago and then realized shit it's Wednesday I need to post a chapter! For that same reason I have not even looked over this chapter yet so please excuse any typos or errors. Happy reading! Let me know what you think!

_**

* * *

What You Wanted, Couldn't Hold Us Down**_

On the floor with Bryan Izzy was making quite an impression. With any luck the gossip of what was happening would somehow find its back to Cody. Just the thought of him made her blood boil; he was so arrogant and cocky, and cute and amazing in bed. Izzy stopped and scolded herself for going there. She felt Bryan's hands all over her as the song speed up. Somewhere in between pretending to hate Cody and putting on a show for his non-existent presence he actually showed up at the club. Izzy didn't notice at first, she was to into her dance with Bryan but when he walked up to her on the floor she nearly had a heart attack.

"Can I cut in?" Cody asked merely as a formality. Not giving Bryan or Izzy a chance to respond he pulled her to another part of the dance floor. Izzy tried dancing with herself and just ignoring him but Cody had other plans.

"Randy told me you were going out with the girls. He doesn't look like one of the girls," He looked at her accusingly then added, "unless there's something I don't know." He pulled her close to him and began touching her all over just as Bryan had been doing moments earlier.

"What does it matter to you? Weren't you going out with Candice tonight?" There was no space between them, no room to breathe. Izzy tried to push him away. "Won't she get jealous?"

"Of what? We're just talking. Besides she's in the bathroom." He said pulling her back to him.

"I think I'm going to cut back in." Bryan said finally reaching the two; he sent a glare Cody's way. He'd had enough of the cocky second generation superstar. Cody smiled and handed Izzy back over to Bryan.

"See ya later babe."

"What the hell was that?"

"Just don't ask." Izzy said in an almost pleading voice. Bryan let the subject drop, he'd figure it out later.

Cody, having made his point, left a few minutes later with Candice. With him went the tension but not the feelings Izzy was having a hard time denying were there.

Izzy spent the next hour learning as much as she could about Bryan and trying to forget as much as she could about Cody. As she started learning more and thinking about it Bryan seemed like a great guy, much better than Cody was anyway. By the end of the night Izzy realized she was having a lot of fun with Bryan and really didn't want the night to end.

"I had a great time tonight." Izzy said standing outside her hotel room.

"Me too. Maybe we could do it again?"

'Definitely." Izzy smile grew with each passing second. Before she knew what was happening Bryan had her wrapped in his arms in a searing kiss. When Izzy finally did understand what was going on she threw her all into the kiss. It was over all too quickly in Izzy's opinion but well worth it.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Bryan said to the now speechless Izzy. She nodded lightly to let him know she'd heard his promise. Minutes later when she'd finally stumbled into the hotel room the first thing she did was pull out her cell phone and call Mickie.

"Hey guess what!" Izzy asked then waited for Mickie to answer. Instead of Mickie's voice though she heard what sounded like a male voice in the background.

"This really isn't a good time." Mickie said in a rushed tone.

"Oh shit god honey I'm so sorry! I'll call you later!" Izzy hung up quickly before another word was spoken. Completely mortified Izzy decided that she should just take a shower and call Mickie in the morning, she was tired anyway.

A few hours later Izzy woke from a very vivid dream. She could have almost sworn it had been real. She admitted to herself that she wanted it to be true, she wanted to be lying next to Cody when she woke up. Too bad every time he opened his mouth something stupid or ignorant came out. Sighing she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but had no luck. Finally she picked herself up out of the bed and went looking for her cell phone. After finding it she searched through all her contacts trying to find someone to bug at 2am. Grumbling, her stomach deferred her from her task. Wasn't there a McDonald's just down the street from the hotel?

A few minutes later she was wandering the halls of the hotel towards the elevators. Izzy stood at the elevator impatiently waiting for the doors to open. When they finally did they revealed a very disheveled looking Candice Michelle. Candice gave Izzy a look of distain which Izzy rolled her eyes. As Candice thought about it her frown turned into a smile.

"He was amazing." She said knowing Izzy would know exactly what she meant.

"Don't flatter yourself. He's desperate and you're easy, it's that simple." Izzy countered.

Candice's frown returned immediately. "You're such a bitch."

"Yeah well you're a whore and personally I'd rather be known for what I do then who I screw." Izzy stepped inside that elevator and closed the doors. Halfway down the building she broke into a hysterical laughter, it was about time Candice got hers.

* * *

Cody laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Izzy. The date with Candice had been an absolute disaster. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. It was just one date with Bryan , he could win her over no problem then show her he was more than just a one night stand.

Cody rolled over to look at the clock; it read 8:32am. He waited a few more minutes then headed for the shower. When 9am rolled around he was completely ready for the day, ready to make Izzy his.

Around 4 that evening Cody finally caught up with Izzy at the airport and she was draped all over Bryan.

"Well hello Cody. How was your night with Candice?"

"Fine. What about you and stage boy?

Bryan stepped in without delay, not wanting to let the pissing contest get any further. Besides Cody was after Izzy anyone could see that, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Why don't you just go back to your whore and leave my girlfriend alone."

The color drained from Cody's face. It was one date, one fucking date! Since when were they _dating_? Cody was too wrapped up in his own shock to notice the shock on Izzy's face. Apparently Cody wasn't the only one who was unaware of the change in the relationship.


	9. Hello, Can I Say That There’s Something

Author's Note: So just a quick note just to say hey to everyone and thank you guys for reading, and also for tomorrow: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

**_Hello, Can I Say That There's Something Wrong_**

Izzy was sitting nervously on a plane again. No matter how long she was on the road she would never get used to all the plane rides. On the bright side she didn't have a window seat this time; instead she was seated in between Randy and Bryan. Thankfully Bryan and Randy seemed to get along very well, even after Randy had heard Bryan's dating comment.

When Izzy looked up she groaned. There was no way in hell Cody's seat was next to theirs. But of course he took the seat just across from Randy and Izzy began to silently curse every god she'd even heard of. Randy just placed his headphones on his head and closed his eyes, there was no way he was going to listen to this all over again.

Izzy looked to Bryan, as long as they were talking she didn't have to look at Cody, plus it would just piss him off to no end that she was focused on anyone other than him. She was so involved with ignoring Cody and her attention to Bryan that she didn't even notice the plane had taken off until it hit some turbulence.

"Jesus! Can't I have just one flight where it doesn't feel like I'm going to fall out of the sky!?"

Bryan looked at her and smiled than placed her hand in his. "Everything will be fine." He promised. Normally Izzy hated that phrase. No one could prove everything was going to be fine so at best the words were nothing more than false hope but somehow when Bryan said it Izzy felt like it was something more, like maybe it really was going to be fine. Immediately she chided herself, she was thinking like a love sick teenager. They had only been together a little over a week and already she was just giving him her trust, her heart?

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Izzy said excusing herself. Stepping over Randy she noticed he was either focusing intently on his music or he'd already passed out, probably the latter. She made her way down the aisle quickly and found that luckily the bathroom wasn't occupied. Stepping in she immediately turned the water and splashed cold water on her face. Bryan was a great guy so why was he freaking out over this? She washed her face a little more and a couple of deep breaths later she was ready to go sit back down with her boyfriend.

Opening the door the first thing she saw was Cody leaning against the walk, waiting. "Fuck, you're like a goddamn stalker, you know that? I can't go anywhere-"

"Slow your roll toots I was just coming to take a leak but if you were thinking about-" He was cut off by a hard slap to the face. Izzy left promptly and returned to her seat.

"Feeling better?" Bryan asked as she sat back down.

"Yeah, much better." Izzy smiled as she settled in her seat. Hopefully her actions had earned a quieter flight, at least from Cody.

A few minutes later a very silent Cody Rhodes took his seat across from Randy without even a glance towards Izzy. It had worked, maybe now he'd leave her the hell alone.

When the flight ended Izzy was the first to get off the plane, no need to stay any longer than necessary.

"What's the rush honey?" Bryan asked after having to almost sprint to catch up with her.

"Nothing just don't want to be on the plane any longer." She said sweetly. Bryan accepted her answer and they headed to claim their baggage. An hour later Izzy was settled comfortably in her hotel room with Bryan just two doors down. Randy liked Bryan but he wasn't stupid and there was no way in hell he would allow them to be in the same room all week, so he conveniently booked his hotel room right in between theirs.

* * *

Apparently Izzy's slap had gotten through to Cody, not a word nor glance had been directed her was in almost a month and to top it all off Bryan and Izzy were deliriously happy. Life was at its best right now and Izzy couldn't wait for the next day to begin. In the span of a few short months Izzy life had done a complete 180.

"Seriously pull the coat hanger out of your mouth when you sleep. The goggly eyes and constant grinning is not cute." Mickie said after she'd gotten backstage from her match with Candice.

"Well Ms. Jump the Gun actually this grin isn't because of Bryan, it's because you just kicked that whore's ass! And don't be jealous, I'll find you someone."

"I already have someone." Mickie said quickly than stopped. Shit Izzy definitely wasn't supposed to know. Izzy looked at her with accusing eyes.

"A secret boyfriend? Who is he?"

"Well it would be a secret if I told you know would it?"

"Alright cut the crap Mickie and stop trying to laugh it off, seriously who is he?"

Mickie's cell phone rang, saving her from having to answer the question.

"I've got to go." Mickie said and left Izzy standing all alone.

* * *

Cody wandered around the hall looking for something to do. He'd spent a month looking for some way to break Izzy and Bryan up. He couldn't stand that pathetic thing she called a boyfriend. She deserved much better than him. Still after a month they were together and Cody had just about given up. Funny thing though, sometimes you find what you're looking for when you least expect it. Cody rounded the corner and there was her perfect boyfriend in a lip lock with none other than Candice Michelle. Cody smiled, finally the proof he needed now all he had to do was find Izzy. The longer it took him to find her the more he thought about how this would affect her. She would dump him of course but she would be devastated and he didn't want that for her either. The preverbal rock and a hard place. Finally he saw her up ahead with a smile on her face. He didn't want to be responsible for turning that happy face to tears, there had to be another way. And then it hit him, quickly he changed directions before she ever saw him and head back towards Bryan.


	10. Losing Sense of What Is Real

**_Losing Sense of What Is Real_**

"I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me his name." Izzy informed Mickie. Mickie had been able to avoid Izzy for the rest of the night but first thing the next morning Izzy was knocking on her hotel door.

"No, I'm not telling you his name." Mickie said simply.

"Ok fine how about this; if you won't tell me his name tell me is he any good?"

Mickie smiled as her eyes lit up with a devious thought. She would tell Izzy in her own special way. "Yes he was very very good. Actually the word amazing probably describes him better. I mean he really knows what he's doing, especially with his tongue. Not to mention he's extremely well endowed."

"Ok I have to know, please tell me! WHAT IS HIS NAME?!"

"Randy Orton." Mickie said.

It took a second for Izzy to register the name she'd heard. "Ran- OH MY GOD! EWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

"You're the one who kept pestering me. Serves you right."

"This is one of those I told you so Barney moments isn't it?"

"Yep."

"What happened to he was a secret boyfriend and you couldn't tell me."

"Actually I just couldn't tell you cause Randy wanted to tell you himself but I think when I tell him this story he'll be ok with me telling you." Mickie said smiling as she walked away.

"Ha ha ha." Izzy laughed sarcastically as she tried to shake the image of Randy and Mickie out of her mind. Deeply disturbed she went looking for her boyfriend. She found him moments later talking to someone very unexpected.

"Hey baby." Bryan said as soon as he'd seen Izzy.

"Hey." Izzy replied hesitantly. "What are you doing?" He seemed fidgety, like he was hiding something.

"Cody and I were just talking, right Cody?"

"Yeah, just having a chat." Cody's eyes were glaring a hole through Bryan but they softened when he turned his attention to Izzy. "See you around Izz." Cody left without another word and Izzy was left confused. No snide comment? No sexual innuendos? Nothing, just a look of almost pity in his eyes. Izzy then turned to Bryan looking for answers but there weren't any only more questions. He seemed evasive and refused to look her in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time.

"What was that?" Izzy finally asked, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Nothing, just friendly conversation." Bryan answered at once.

"Friendly conversation? A friendly conversation with Cody? Someone you said you hated."

"Well hate is such a strong word." He began uneasily.

"Bryan cut the shit! What's going on?"

"Nothing, I swear. We were just talking shit. You know guy talk." He couldn't tell if she was buying it but he hoped to hell she was. Of course Izzy wasn't but it was obvious she wasn't going to get any information from Bryan.

"Alright." She said finally.

"So you want to go out and get some dinner?" Bryan asked changing the subject quickly. The further from the subject they were the happier Bryan would be.

"Yeah but I uh left my purse in Mickie's hotel room, how about I meet you back here in about twenty minutes?" If Bryan hadn't been so caught up in his own lie he would have known Izzy was now lying but he just accepted her answer and watched her walk out the door.

Izzy took off in the direction of Cody's hotel room, if she couldn't get the information out of Bryan then she just have to interrogate the other half of the conversation. She knocked furiously on his door until he finally answered.

"Izzy?" He was shocked to say the least.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?"

"What were you and Bryan talking about?" She asked ignoring Cody's question.

"Nothing, just talking." Cody answered hastily.

Izzy sighed. "Cody look I know we haven't seen eye to eye on anything really but I am asking you please don't lie to me. I know I don't deserve a favor but please I just-"

"He's cheating on you!" Cody blurted out. Wow now he knew what Lindsey Lohan meant about word vomit.

Izzy was speechless for a second then a minute than finally anger took over her mind. "You're a sick puppy, you know that!?"

"Izzy I-"

"Shut up! I'm not finished! I cannot believe you would stoop so low and lie about Bryan like that! And for what, because you want to fuck me again? Because you have some insane jealousy towards Bryan over me? You know over the past month you'd backed off and I honestly thought you just might have become a decent human being, shame on me for giving you the benefit of the doubt.

"Izzy you don't understand-"

"You're right I don't understand. I don't understand what would drive a person to lie and manipulate other people so much just to get one thing. I don't understand why you are so much. I just don't understand, you."

Cody opened his mouth to speak but Izzy turned and was out the door before he would get a word out. He thought about following her but knew it was no use. Instead he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Izzy ran down the hall towards Bryan's hotel room. Cody was wrong, period. There was no doubt in her mind so why was she even thinking about it? She couldn't shake the image from her mind but she had to. Cody was wrong, just wrong! She reached the door and half expected to see Bryan on top of some chick when she opened the door, but he wasn't he was smoking a cigarette waiting for her. She felt foolish for even thinking something so horrible about him.

"What's wrong baby?" Bryan asked sensing her distress.

"Nothing. Just a whole lot of nothing." Izzy smiled as Bryan took her hand and they headed off to the restaurant for dinner.


	11. Lose The Halo, No Need To Resist

**_Lose the Halo, No Need to Resist_**

Months passed and Izzy went on with her blissfully happy relationship and Bryan continued to see Candice behind her back. Cody hadn't even tried to talk to her after that evening in his hotel room. He knew that Izzy had made up her mind and there was no changing it. Honestly he knew that she'd have to see it to believe it but he didn't want her to have to go through that pain, seeing something like that would definitely be devastating. So he attempted one last time to help her, this time enlisting some help.

"Good match man." Cody said standing just behind the curtain.

"Thanks, good luck with yours." Ted replied.

Cody nodded and headed out the curtain as his music blared over the speakers. He was scheduled for a match against Randy Orton and he couldn't wait to talk to the third generation superstar.

Stalking each other around the ring Cody noticed Randy was all business tonight. Normally in a match or promo you could see a little of the real Randy show through his TV persona. Not tonight, which meant one of two things, Randy was either down about something or he was really pissed off. Judging by the scowl on his face Cody assumed it was the latter. They locked up center of the ring and Cody tried to say something.

"Randy I need to talk to you."

"Now isn't the time Cody."

"Randy you don't-"

"I said not now!" Randy said as he pushed Cody to the mat.

Cody didn't try anymore communication for the rest of the match. But as soon as they got backstage it was a whole other story.

"Randy I really need to talk to you."

"You're already talking."

"Real funny smartass. What's with you?"

"If you _really needed_ to talk to me about my feelings you're wasting your time, I'm fine. So either speak about whatever it was or walk, I've got shit to do tonight."

"Bryan is cheating on Izzy." Cody blurted out. Damn he really needed to come up with a way of easing into that subject.

Randy was quiet and unsure for a minute then the anger returned to his eyes. "Cody I don't have time for this bullshit. You have a thing for Izzy that's your business, personally I wouldn't let it happen even if she wasn't dating Bryan, she's too young for you. But that's beside the point, she's dating Bryan and you don't like the guy I get that but don't go around spreading lies about him. He's a good kid and he's good for her. Just leave well enough alone."

Cody hung his head in defeat, so much for Randy being his back up. He left without another word. Dejected, he headed for his hotel room. Rounding the corner and saw none other than Saint Bryan with Candice Michelle. He rolled his eyes and tried to walk by without being seen but Candice caught a glimpse of him before he reached the parking lot. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Cody spoke before she could.

"Save it slut. I don't want to hear it." The words fell out of his mouth before his brain could process what he was saying. Normally Cody wasn't one to be so rude and hateful towards women but Candice deserved everything she got. She knew she was destroying a relationship, she knew that it was Izzy that was going to get hurt because of her actions. In fact Cody thought the only reason she started an affair with Bryan was because he was Izzy's boyfriend.

Candice was in a quiet shock so Bryan attempted to defend her. "Don't talk to her like that. Candice is not a slut."

"She's sleeping with another women's man, I'd call that a slut but maybe you prefer whore?"

Candice welled up the crocodile tears and Cody tried desperately not to laugh. "You're a horrible actress so why bother."

"I think you should leave Cody." Bryan said stepping up to Cody.

"And I think you need to step back and remember your place before you get your ass handed to you stage boy."

All the laughter was gone in Cody's voice. He wanted nothing more than to give Bryan his but he wasn't dumb enough to throw the first punch. But Bryan was dumb enough to not step back.

"You think because you're the big bad Cody Rhodes that I'm afraid of you? Think again."

A few seconds later Bryan's hand connected with Cody's face. Cody grinned as the slight pain from the slap set in.

"A bitch slap? Guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from punk like you." Cody said looking past Bryan to the unexpected visitor walking towards them. Bryan completely unaware and fed up with Cody threw his all into a punch that landed directly on Cody's jaw. Cody didn't try to retaliate he just grinned and looked back to the man who was now running up to the two men.

"MR. DAVIS!" His voice boomed as he reached the two men. Bryan felt a chill run up his spine when he heard the voice. "What is going on here?!"

"I uh I-I-I-" Bryan stuttered.

Vince turned to Cody for an explanation.

"I was just on my way to the parking lot when I saw Bryan _with_ Candice and I asked him what was going on. He told me to step off and that he wasn't afraid of me, and then he punched me."

"That was it? You didn't hit him first?"

"No sir, I never touched him."

"Alright I've got a million more things to finish tonight so I'll deal with this tomorrow. Cody you may leave." Vince then turned to Bryan. "You, Mr. Davis, need to be in my office at 9:30am tomorrow morning.

"Yes sir." Bryan said meekly.

Vince stormed off to his next task and Cody headed for the parking lot. When Vince was out of hearing range Cody turned around and looked at Bryan, who was fuming.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" He called back before exiting the building.


	12. Even Though It's Gonna Fall Apart

**_Even Though It's Gonna Fall Apart_**

Bryan Davis was put on two week probation for assault on another member of staff and he was not happy about it. Cody Rhodes had set him up. This was the only thought running through his brain as he left Vince's office. He saw Cody later that day as he arrived back at the hotel parking lot and it took all he had not to jump out of the car and attack him. Cody continued on unaware of the brooding 18 year old just feet from him. After Cody had pulled away Bryan stepped out of his car and headed towards his hotel room. Opening the door he saw Izzy sitting on his bed.

"Jesus babe, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said with a smile. Izzy looked at him with confusion and suspicion in the eyes.

"Where were you?"

"I was uh at well I was…"

"In Vince's office?" Izzy finished for him. "Getting disciplined for hitting Cody? Baby come on, your better than that. Don't fall to his level."

Bryan breathed a sigh of relief, for a second it looked like Izzy was aware of Candice. No, she couldn't be, he was too good at covering his tracks. With a smile he sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, he just really gets under my skin, especially with the way he treats you." Izzy returned his smile and nodded.

"I understand, but baby please, for me, just try to stay the hell away from him."

"I'll try babe, really I will."

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Izzy asked holding up a black fitted t-shirt that read _Kinda Like It In A Coma _in silver letters.

"Cute cut, but what do the words mean?" Mickie asked as she looked up from her texting session with Randy.

"They're lyrics. I'm going to buy it." They paid for the expensive shirt and moved onto the next store. Just a simple lunch at the local mall had turned into a full blown girls shopping day.

"Isn't Bryan going to be wondering where you are?"

"No he had a bunch of shit to do before he met Randy at the gym so he'll be busy all day."

Mickie gave her a strange look. "Randy isn't going to the gym today."

"Women's champ say what?"

"My god please don't start quoting Hannah Montana again."

"You know it's funny."

Mickie rolled her eyes in response.

"But seriously Bryan said he was meeting my brother at the gym later today."

"I don't know what to tell you honey. I'm supposed to meet him for lunch in an hour and then we've got a flight to catch at 3:30."

"Oh well maybe Bryan's just going by himself then."

There was an awkward silence that followed her statement. Mickie thought everything just seemed a little suspicious but she didn't say anything. Instead the entire subject was dropped and the two continued shopping. Soon it was time for Mickie to meet Randy.

"I'll drive you to the restaurant so you don't have to walk." Izzy said as they headed to the parking lot.

"It's only a couple of blocks." Mickie began.

"It's cold, get in the car." Izzy's tone was firm.

The car ride was short and barely lasted the length of the new All American Rejects single "Gives You Hell" which the girls belted the whole way there. Izzy pulled into the restaurant parking lot and stopped near the entrance.

"Alright, get out you whore." Izzy demanded playfully. Mickie didn't move, in fact it didn't even seem as if she'd heard Izzy.

"Mick-"

"You know I just remembered I was supposed to meet Randy back at the hotel. Let's go there like right now." Mickie said in a panic.

"Mickie what's wrong? What's-" Izzy was speechless after she followed Mickie line of sight. There was Bryan walking out of the restaurant with his arm around Candice Michelle. It was dead still in the car for a moment than Mickie turned to Izzy.

"Come on, let's just go back to the hotel and-"

Izzy was out of the car and in a sprint towards the couple before Mickie had a chance to stop her.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Izzy screamed as she tackled Candice to the ground. Immediately Bryan attempted to pull the two women apart. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" She launched her elbow into Bryan's nose. Without a moment's hesitation she was back on Candice. Mickie had reached the group by now and was desperately trying to separate Izzy and Candice. Mickie got a hold of Candice and lifted her up only to receive a weak punch from the other diva. Mickie pushed her back to Izzy, if she wanted to get her ass beat that was her business.

"Aren't you going to help me?!" Bryan practically begged.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been fucking around on Izzy." Mickie replied as Bryan looked at her helplessly.

The police showed up moments later and arrested both Candice and Izzy. The disheveled pair were sitting in a jail cell less than 30 minutes later.

"Isabella Orton." An officer said stepping up to the jail cell.

"Yeah?" Izzy said standing up.

"Follow me, time for your phone call."

Izzy dialed Mickie's number as soon as she was handed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mickie! Where are you?!"

"Trying to bail you out without Randy finding out what's going on." She whispered.

"What about your flight?"

"I'll miss it."

"No, Randy will be suspicious. I have the money in my account I'll pay for the bail just send someone else too come get me."

"Like who?"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter, just no you I don't want Randy to find out about this."

"Alright just call me as soon as you get out."

"I will."


	13. Here's To The Night

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get this out last night but I was at the hospital all night with my mama. I sincerely hope everyone had a better Christmas Eve and Christmas than I am having. With that being said this chapter has explicit content so if that offends you then I suggest you don't read this. Read and review and let me know what you think. Love to all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Here's To The Night_**

Izzy sat in the jail cell for another thirty minutes before she was finally bailed out, and when she saw who Mickie sent she almost had a heart attack. He paid her bond filled out the paper work and they left the jail without a word to each other. The ride to the hotel was just as quiet.

"I'm-" He began.

"Don't say anything. I can't handle your smartass comments right now Cody."

They pulled into the hotel parking lot shortly after that.

"Izzy-" Cody tried again.

"Cody please I really don't need to hear I told you so." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Cody said quickly and quietly, catching Izzy off guard.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I really wish that all of this hadn't happened to you, you don't deserve it, any of it." Cody said softly. Izzy looked at him as if he had three heads. Then without warning she fled from the SUV. After the momentary shock wore off Cody followed after her and caught up with her just as she reached the elevator.

"Izzy, I'm sorry. I-"

"I don't want your pity!" Izzy yelled as she turned back to face Cody. Her cheeks were tear stained but her eyes were full of rage.

"Izz, it isn't-"

"Shut up! And don't tell me you didn't want this to happen because that's a lie and you know! If anyone wanted this to happen it was you! You were practically begging for this to happen!" The elevator doors opened and Izzy stepped in. Cody followed in right behind her, now he was pissed.

"That's bullshit and you know it! I may have not wanted you with him and I may have hated his guts but I would never wish this on anyone, especially you. I care about you Izzy." Izzy's anger faded instantly when she heard Cody's sincere words. "I know you think that night was a mistake-"

"I didn't, don't."

"What?"

"I don't think that night was a mistake. I was afraid that you would."

Izzy's words lifted Cody's heart. She wasn't ashamed of being with him. The past couple of months had been one giant misunderstanding. He advanced quickly on Izzy's lips in celebration. Without so much as a breath he pressed his lips softly on hers. As the kiss strengthened it almost knocked Izzy off her feet but Cody wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand. The elevator doors opened soon after that and Izzy and Cody stumbled out towards Izzy's hotel room. Izzy fumbled through her pockets for the hotel key. After what seemed like an entirety she found it and opened the door. Within seconds the two were on the queen sized bed. Straddling Cody Izzy began to tear at his shirt, after a few hard tugs the fabric gave and the shirt was removed. Cody's hands slipped up Izzy's shirt and slowly made their way to her breasts, his hands continued to move further up until he lifted the pink Aerosmith tee completely over her head. After the shirt joined Cody's on the floor next to the bed his hands returned to her breasts. Izzy descended down and placed a trail of kisses from his collarbone down to his jeans. Then slowly she began unbuttoning his jeans. Cody moaned in quiet anticipation as she pulled the jeans off and threw them onto the floor. Gradually she kissed her way back up to his lips. As she focused on his swollen lips he unhooked her bra and threw it in the ever growing pile next to the bed. Then before Izzy had a chance to react Cody flipped them and pinned Izzy to the bed. Without delay he went for her shorts. He pulled them off along with her purple lace panties in one quick motion. Without a second thought he slipped his tongue between her legs. Izzy was taken by surprise at his quick actions.

"Cody!" She moaned as she felt him suck on her swollen clit. He continued to slowly torture her until she quite literally exploded with pleasure. Cody swiftly pulled off his boxers as Izzy began to recover from her first orgasm of the night. Smirking as he looked over to Izzy, her eyes closed and still panting, he found her travel bag and reached in to find two black thongs.

"What are you doing?" She asked in between pants.

"Making this even more exciting." Cody replied as he climbed back on top of her. He grabbed her right wrist and tied one of the panties around it than tied the other end to the metal headboard. He repeated the same process with her left wrist. "Try them out." He demanded. Izzy looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Do it!" Quickly she began to tug on her makeshift restraints, they held securely. Cody smiled and without warning plunged himself deep inside of her.

"Fuck! Goddamnit, Cody!" The screams started out in pain and moved into pleasure as he continued on. He covered her mouth with his as her moans increased in both frequency and volume. His hands moved to her breasts again and squeezed hard.

"God, fuck Cody!" Izzy moaned as soon as he replaced his hands with his mouth on her breasts. Cody felt her body tense and sensed her impending orgasm. He pushed harder as he felt his own orgasm explode. Izzy followed soon after with a string of curses flowing from her lips.

The nights events continued well on into the morning and by the time noon check out came both Izzy and Cody had received no sleep and couldn't have been happier.

On the drive to the airport Izzy pulled out her cell phone for the first time since being bailed, there were twenty missed calls all from Mickie.

"Shit." Izzy muttered.

"What?"

"I just forgot to call Mickie." She said as she dialed Mickie's cell. It barely rang once before Mickie picked it up.

"Izzy? Oh my god did you _just_ get out? Shit, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I knew sending Cody was a bad idea but he was one of the only one's of us left in the city. Everyone else had flown out already. God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Oh my-"

"MICKIE!" Mickie stopped her rant at Izzy's outburst. "I'm fine, in fact I'm more than fine and it's completely ok about Cody. Everything's cool."

"But what about-"

"I'll explain everything when I see you. Got to go, thanks for sending him. Love you." With that the call was disconnected and Izzy enjoyed the rest of the ride to the airport with Cody.


	14. The Words Are Hushed Lets Not Get Busted

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long get this out! Between going to the hospital and being sick myself I just haven't had time to get online to try this chapter up. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I promise to try not to fall behind as much for the next chapter.

* * *

**_The Words Are Hushed, Let's Not Get Busted_**

Izzy was sitting in Cody's lap in a heavy make-out session when a loud knock on his locker room door startled them both. "Yeah!" Cody called out after catching his breath.

"Cody? Dude let me in. I have to talk to you." Randy said from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Izzy swore quietly as she scrambled to get up and hide in the bathroom. Once she was safely out of sight Cody opened the door.

"Alright what the hell is going on?!" Randy demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked uneasily.

"With Izzy and Bryan and just this past week."

"What are you talking about Randy?"

"Didn't you know? Bryan quit yesterday after Izzy broke up with him. I haven't seen her since last week and she's not answering her phone. You have also been AWOL and supposedly Mickie knows nothing so I want some answers."

"I don't know what to tell you man. I just took the week off and went to my house. As for Bryan, good riddance and I haven't seen Izzy or Mickie since last week."

Randy stood quiet for a moment trying to decide if he believed Cody. When he finally determined that he did concern replaced anger as his main emotion. "Alright well if you see her just tell her to call me, ok?"

"Yeah man, no problem."

With that Randy left and Izzy stepped out of the adjoining bathroom.

"You haven't seen him all week?!"

"I was with you!"

"You could have at least called him! Of course he was looking for you and he almost found you. That would have been just fucking great." He said sarcastically.

"I don't understand the big deal. We worked out our issues, we no longer hate each other and now were dating .

"Well for one I'm Randy's best friend and you're his little sister."

"Yeah and…"

"Don't you remember how awkward it was when you found out that he was dating your best friend?"

Izzy thought for a moment before she spoke. "Well yes, but I got over it. Plus that's all the more reason he can't get mad. If he did it why can't I."

"Because the age difference is a lot more _pronounced_ for lack of a better word."

"I don't care about the age difference. It's only like a couple of years anyway."

"Randy's not going to see it that way and you know it babe."

Izzy didn't respond. She knew Cody was right. There was a long pause while the two both tried to figure out what to do. "Well it never hurts to try." Izzy finally said. Cody's eyes widened.

"Are you saying I just tell him and hope he doesn't stab me with a pencil until I'm dead?"

"Ok first of all I don't think you can die from _pencil_ wounds and no I meant like bring it up as like a joke or nonchalantly. If he blows up just laugh it off. If he doesn't then we'll tell him the truth."

"For the record I don't like this plan and you're going to feel really bad if I get stabbed." Izzy smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Tell me how it goes." She said as she headed for the door.

"Wait, I have to do it right now? Like while he's getting ready for his match, in fight mode?"

"Wait until after the match maybe you'll get lucky and he'll be too tired to catch you." She said and walked out of the room.

"Maybe? Oh shit, I'm fucked." Cody said to himself as he sat down and waited for Randy to go out and have his match.

* * *

Izzy was in a long interesting conversation with Mickie when Randy stepped behind the curtain. He spotted the two girls immediately.

"ISABELLA!"

"Oh fuck."

"Where have you been all fucking week?" Randy's tone demanded an answer.

"I just stayed behind last week and took a much later flight. I just needed some time to myself after what happened with Bryan." Izzy lied quickly.

"Izz you can't just dropped off the face of the earth like that. I was fucking worried!"

"I'm sorry, goddamn. I won't do it again. If I had known you'd have a fucking aneurysm I would have called."

Just as she finished speaking she saw Cody come around the corner. He approached the siblings cautiously. "Hey Randy." Cody said trying to act casual. The look he received from Izzy told him he wasn't accomplishing that goal. "I see you finally found Izzy." He said desperately trying to make conversation. Randy shot him a nasty glare. Mickie tried to ease the tension in the room.

"Randy and I are going out later tonight, you guys should come."

"Where are you guys going?" Izzy asked.

"TOO. That new club that opened last month."

"Isn't that couples theme, Mick?" Randy asked knowing full well that it was.

"I could be Izzy's date."Cody said smiling as he put Izzy's plan to action.

"Like hell you will." Randy said stepping up to the pair. Cody instantly stepped back and laughed defensively.

"Chill man it was just a joke."

Randy stepped back as well but didn't take his eyes off of Cody.

"Come on baby. Let's go get ready." Mickie said pulling Randy away. Reluctantly he followed her.

"So that didn't go so well." Cody said to Izzy after both Mickie and Randy were out of sight.

"Ya think?"


	15. Im Still Outta Line When It Comes to You

**_I'm Still Out of Line, When It Comes to You_**

"So I guess we just keep this to ourselves?" Cody asked as he watched Izzy pace around the locker room.

"If you want to live, then ya that sounds like a good plan."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch babe. So Randy doesn't like it, big deal. It's neither his relationship nor his concern."

"I know." She said. After stopping her pacing she walked over to him and took a seat in his lap. "I'm just tired of him treating me like a little kid."

"He cares, just a little too much but it's better than the alternative of him ignoring you all the time."

Izzy sighed. Cody was right but sometimes Randy's overprotective nature got in the way, of her life.

They sat quiet and still, both lost in their own thoughts for a little while longer. The silence was finally interrupted by Izzy's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Izzy we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what." He said sternly.

"Fine. I'll be at your hotel room in thirty minutes." She ended the call with a sigh and lifted herself from Cody's lap.

"Randy?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah. He wants to have a talk." Izzy informed him rolling her eyes.

"About what?"

"I know what." She said mocking Randy. "Too bad I have no fucking clue!"

"It's probably just about not calling him all week. Just smile and nod babe."

Izzy laughed as she left for Randy's room. Getting out of the arena wasn't that bad because RAW hadn't ended yet but there was still heavy New York traffic to get through. The ride gave her time to think through the past week's events. Sure she'd thought about her actions when she'd taken them but she'd never thought about the consequences of those actions. Breaking up with Bryan didn't seem to affect anyone other than the two of them but dating Cody affected a lot more people, including Randy.

Izzy tried to justify Randy's thoughts. She could understand being a little upset at the age difference but it wasn't like Cody was 80, and even if he was Hugh Hefner got away with it, right?

Izzy cell phone rang interrupting her thought process.

"Hello?"

"Izz, hey I just wanted to let you know Ted is giving me a ride back to the hotel so I'll just meet you in my room."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get done with the dictator."

"He's not that bad babe."

"You're so gonna eat those words."

Cody laughed but Izzy was completely serious.

"It will be fine Izz. I'll see you in a little while."

"See ya."

Izzy threw the cell phone into her purse and headed for the hotel. She reached it with plenty of time to spare so instead of heading directly up she sat in the rental for a moment. She had a feeling this would end badly but pushed it aside as she stepped out of the car. Reaching his hotel door she knocked and waited patiently. When she received no answer she dialed his cell.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Almost to the hotel. I'll call you when I get to my room."

"Fine." Izzy said and hung up quickly. She pulled the key card Cody had given her to his room and went in search of room 1701. After a tiresome twenty minute search she finally found it just as Cody was unlocking the door.

"You got here fast." Izzy said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Well I had to hurry back to see my super hot girlfriend." Cody said as he pulled her closer to him for a much deeper kiss. "That and Ted drives like a freak, I swear I almost died."

"You're going to wish you died if you don't get your hands the fuck off my sister." Randy said approaching the couple.

"Randy-"

"Cody shut the fuck up." Randy said with a murderous look in his eyes. "I think I remember specifically telling you to stay away from my sister Cody."

"Randy don't-"

"Izz, I wasn't talking to you."

"Yeah well I'm talking to you. This is _my_ life and if I choose to be with Cody than that's my business, _not yours!_"

Randy's body shook uncontrollably with rage. He stepped forward towards the couple and Cody pushed Izzy behind him. Randy let out a snort.

"Like I'd ever hurt her. I'd much rather beat your punk ass!" With that he lunged for Cody and the fight began. The two men traded punches while Izzy protested from the sideline. Finally minutes later with both men on the ground Izzy stood debating on which man to help. She eventually knelt at Cody's side and helped him up. Once he was standing on his own she turned and offered her hand to Randy. He slapped it away.

"Typical Izzy." He spat standing on his own. "When it comes to family or your current fuck of the day you'll turn your back on family every time. You did it to Elaine and now me; I don't know what I didn't see it coming. I hope you're happy with your choice." Randy said then walked away with distain in his eyes.

Izzy turned to Cody and burst into tears. He opened his arms to her and she placed her head softly on his chest and she sobbed. Walking with her back over to the door he reslid his key card and took her inside. After sitting her on the king size bed he sat next to her and tried in vain to sooth her with words of comfort but nothing seemed to help. Finally an hour later she cried herself to sleep and Cody went looking for Randy.


	16. Oh You're Such a Fucking Hypocrite

Author's Note: I am so sorry that an update didn't come sooner than this but I just got a little behind in my writing and then they cut off my internet and I just got it back a couple of days ago. Please read and review and let me know what you think and as long as I continue to have internet the update should actually happen on a regular basis again. Love to you all and happy St. Patrick's Day.

**_

* * *

Oh You're Such a Fucking Hypocrite_**

Cody decided that with how late it was that it would be better to go downstairs to the desk clerk and find out Randy's room number as opposed to just beating on doors until he found the right one. He approached her quickly, the quicker he found Randy and beat his ass for being a dick the quicker he could go to bed.

"Can you tell me what room Randy Orton is in, please?"

"And what relation are you to Mr. Orton?" The clerk asked, annoyed that she;d been interrupted from her game of solitaire.

"I'm uh his best friend." Cody answered a little confused, he'd never been asked that before when getting Randy's room number. He wanted to correct himself and say ex-best friend but decided she didn't need that long rant.

"Well isn't that sweet that you two are so beaches but you aren't family so I can't give you that information.

"What? Why?"

"Privacy issues sir. Any guest under the employment of Vince McMahon and the WWE receive much higher security precautions. For all I know you could be a crazed fan."

"Crazed fan? I work with him you idiot."

"Can you prove that sir?"

Cody immediately reached for his wallet, and just his luck it wasn't there. He sighed as the clerk watched impatiently.

"Lady I swear to you I work with Randy. My name is Cody Rhodes and I really need his room number."

"Yeah and I'm Angelina Jolie and I should really stop popping out kids. I'm sorry sir we don't always get what we want or need and without proof of your identity I can't give you that information."

Cody stormed away from the desk before he let his temper get the better of him. He headed straight back to his hotel room and immediately went for his cell phone in his travel bag.

"Where did you go?" Izzy asked as she looked over to Cody.

"Just to get something to drink." He lied quickly. "You know me, can't drink Dr. Pepper unless it's out of a can."

Izzy gave a weak smile.

"Feeling any better?" He asked sitting next to her. Izzy just averted her eyes. "I'll take that as a no." It was quiet before Izzy spoke.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"What?! No! Don't let Randy fill your head with that bullshit!"

"No he is right. Why are you even with me? I'm such a horrid bitch and-"

"Isabella! Stop!"

"What?"

"Look at me! You are not a horrible person, you are not a bitch, you are not worthless or anything else that your stupid piece of shit brother said to you. What you are is a sweet caring person. You are beautiful and strong and you are my girlfriend and I'll be damned if anyone is going to make you feel like Randy did tonight, family or not."

Izzy smiled a little. "You're cute when you're angry." She said between sniffles.

Cody put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He opened his mouth to speak but Izzy beat him to it.

"Can I have a sip of that Dr. Pepper?"

"The machine didn't have any." He lied again once he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh." She looked disappointed and almost as if she was going to cry again.

"How about we order in and just hang out? You look like you could just use a friend tonight."

"Yeah that sounds good." Izzy said cheering up a little.

They ordered Pineapple Express and room service and stay up for most of the night just hanging out. Eight am rolled around to find Cody in the shower and Izzy's cell phone ringing.

"Hello." She answered groggily as she had just fallen asleep.

"You're dating Cody?!" A voice screeched into the phone.

"Mickie? What?"

"Are you dating Cody?" Mickie said a little slower this time and in question form.

"Yes?"

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? What the fuck Izz?"

"Slow down. How in the hell did you find out?"

"Your brother came storming in here last night pissed off and cussing me cause I didn't tell him about you two. It took me most of the night to convince him I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about."

"I'm sorry, it's just everything has been happening so fast and-"

"Shit Randy is getting out of the shower. I have to go, I'll call you later." Mickie hung up before Izzy had a chance to say anything else.

"Good morning beautiful." Cody said pulling Izzy from her thoughts, she hadn't even heard the shower shut off. "Who was that?"

"Just Mickie, Randy bit her head off last night."

"About us?"

"Yeah." Izzy said sadly.

"Don't think about it babe."

Izzy lifted her head and held back the tears before they could fall. Cody was right, Randy was being a dick about this whole thing and she decided she wasn't going to let it bother her.

An hour later she picked up the phone and called Mickie back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mickie."

"Hey Izz." It was quiet for a second and in the background Izzy heard Randy tell Mickie to hang up. "Izz I gotta-" Mickie began with a sigh.

"No, fuck him and his petty bullshit. We need to talk."

"Izzy I really don't want to get in the middle of this."

"And you shouldn't have to." Randy said to Mickie as he told the phone from her and got on the line. "Don't call her and try to stick her in the middle-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! I'm not the one telling her to hang up and not talk to me. You're the one trying to make her take sides."

"Whatever Izzy just leave Mickie alone. Wouldn't want you to turn your back on her too."

"Oh _I _turn my back? _You_ stop talking to me every time I get a boyfriend that you don't like! So fuck you Randy, I'll talk to who the fuck I want now give the goddamn phone back to Mickie!"

Randy mumbled something but threw the phone back to Mickie anyway.

"Izz?" Mickie question hesitantly.

"You, me, lunch at noon. I'll drive."


	17. And I'm Missing You

Author's Note: I'm not really a huge fan of big time gaps in stories but they were necessary at this point in the story and I do warn you there will be another one though it will be shorter then this one. Anyway read and review and let me know what you think. Peace!

**_And I'm Missing You_**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Come on Mick it's not like I purposely kept it from you, there was just so much going on and-"

"You still could have picked up the phone."

"Ok I admit defeat, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Mickie smiled and they silently ate for a while. They were both thinking of the Randy situation and how to deal with it but neither of them brought it up. Mickie's cell phone rang interrupting the silence, she quickly dug threw her purse to find it. The conversation way quick and by Mickie's snappy answer Izzy could tell it was Randy checking in on her. Lunch had now moved into awkward silence due to Mickie's anger at Randy's behavior.

"Let's just go." Izzy finally said. Mickie didn't say anything but followed Izzy out anyway. They reached the hotel before Mickie spoke again.

"How long is this going to last?" Mickie asked with a sigh.

"It'll probably blow over soon Mick." Izzy lied, knowing the cold war between her and her brother would last far longer then it should.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Izzy stood in front of the mirror nervously fixing her hair for about the tenth time in three minutes. Tonight was her big debut. After three months of nagging Vince had finally convinced Izzy to join the company. Nine months of intensive training later Izzy was revealed as Mickie James' tag team partner for Summerslam, the two were competing for the newly created Women's Tag Team Championship.

"No one is even going to be looking at your hair Izz." Mickie said stepping into the locker room. "In that outfit you'll be lucky if fans stare at anything other then your ass."

Izzy face immediately turned a deep shade of red. It was times like now when she wished her and Randy hadn't had a falling out. At the very least she would have loved for him to train her; not that Cody, Mickie and Triple H weren't amazing teachers they just weren't her big brother. Triple H came close to filling that void though he was more of a father figure then a big brother, he was still who she ran to when she needed advice.

A loud knock on the locker room door broke Izzy and Mickie's attention from the mirror.

"Decent?" A voice asked after a silent pause.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Cody appeared with a smile plastered on his face.

"You ready babe?" The excitement in his voice was hard to hide. Izzy nervously started playing with her hair again. Cody instantly picked up on his girlfriend's nervous habit. "Baby you're going to be amazing." Izzy smiled and tried to put on a brave face. Cody wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. A slight clam washed over Izzy, she was still nervous but some how with Cody there she felt just a little bit better.

Over the past year Izzy and Cody's relationship had grown stronger then ever much to the disdain of Randy. After a few failed attempts at trying to mend their relationship Izzy had all but given up talking to Randy at all.

Another loud knock came and after a few seconds a stagehand popped his head in the locker room and announced that Mickie and Izzy were needed at the gorilla position, now.

After sucking in a deep breath Izzy followed Mickie and Cody out of the locker room. Triple H was waiting for them when they reached their destination. He said nothing just gave Izzy a hug and simple simile. Mickie's music began playing and the brunette diva made her way to the ring. The next couple of minutes seemed like an eternity for Izzy. Finally Mickie's music died down and there was a seconds pause before a remixed version of Marylin Manson's cover of Sweet Dreams began playing. Izzy listened intently and finally heard Lillian's voice.

"And her tag team partner, from Seattle Washington, Izzy McKay!"

The crowds reaction to the new comer was typical; some cheered, some booed and some did nothing at all but being on Mickie's team got her about 70/30 in favor with the fans. Izzy threw herself through the curtain before she could think about it too much. The rush of just making her way to the ring was enough to keep her smiling for a week. When she reached Mickie she gave her a quick smile and then turned her focus back to the stage and waited for their opponents to be introduced.

* * *

Randy was glued to the TV screen in his locker room. If anyone came in he was just watching his girlfriend's match but deep down he knew he was on edge to see his little sister's debut match. He admitted to himself it hurt a little when he heard she was using their mother's maiden name as opposed to his but then again he really did expect her to want to be associated with him at all. With their cold war still dragging on he would never tell her how proud he was of her, but as the match continued on he could tell she had some natural talent. The match finished with Mickie covering Layla for the win. Randy couldn't hide the smile on his face as his girlfriend and sister's hands were raised in victory. He left the room shortly after they were handed the belts. By the time he reached the gorilla position Mickie and Izzy were already backstage.

"I'm so proud of you Micks." He said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and kissed him in response. He turned to Izzy but stopped when he saw her in Cody's arms.

"I love you." He heard Cody tell her. She told him she loved him in return and Randy turned back to Mickie.

"Let's go celebrate."


	18. Why Can't Forever Be

Author's Note: Again sorry for the long wait but in the good news department I have finished writing the last two chapters of this story so now I'll I have to do is find the time to type them up. Read and review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Love and peace to all!

**_Why Can't Forever Be Forever And Nothing More_**

Izzy fumbled around the hotel room looking for her favorite bracelet that Elaine had given her for her eighth birthday. When she finally found it she threw herself on the bed while placing it on her wrist. Cody emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Why do I have to go?" Izzy whined playfully. "I don't have a match or anything."

"Come on we'll just hang out with Mickie. It will be fun." Izzy rolled her eyes and picked herself up off the bed.

"I know a much better way to have fun." She said seductively. Cody smiled and let her try to seduce him. Well try wasn't really an accurate word because there wasn't much trying to it. Within minutes his shirt was missing along with her skirt and t-shirt and she was laying on top of him kissing her way down to his jeans. As she began slowly unbuttoning his jeans his cell phone began playing Slow Ride by Foghat. With a sigh Izzy stopped herself and let Cody answer the phone.

"Hello?" There was a quick pause.

"Yeah, we're leaving now. I'll see you there."

Cody picked himself up off the bed and started putting his shirt back on. Izzy followed suit, all be unwillingly, when she saw Cody had no intentions of finishing their escapade. Thirty minutes later they were at the arena walking through the empty halls.

"Not to sound to cliché or anything but uh ghost town much?" Izzy asked looking around.

"Let's just go to catering and get something to eat. There's bound to be someone in there."

Walking down the empty hall Izzy started to get a bad feeling, not the ax murderer is gonna jump out of the dark feeling but the I'm getting set up feeling. Vainly she tried to think of what could possibly be happening and as she stepped in the catering room she remembered the date.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Izzy's face blushed red as she looked around the room and saw almost every WWE employee staring at her with smiles on their faces. It had been completely lost on her until moments before that it was her birthday, and her 18th birthday at that. Everyone began stepping up and hugging and congratulating her. Triple H gave her a hug then stepped aside to talk to Cody.

Edge approached Izzy with a smirk on his face. Slowly his eye followed her bare legs all the way up to the hem of her tight jean skirt. "Mhmm legal legs."

Triple H immediately turned around and sent Edge a glare. "Don't make me punch you Copeland."

Edge backed away without saying anything but his eyes stayed on Izzy. For the rest of the night Cody and Triple H didn't leave Izzy's side.

As both the party and RAW came to a close Izzy started gathering all her stuff. As she walked back to the rental car, finally alone for once that night, tears began to roll down her cheeks. By the time she reached the car and got in she was sobbing uncontrollably. Ten minutes later the driver's side door opened and Cody stepped in all smiles.

"I'm sorry babe. I know you hate supri- Izz, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid. Don't worry about it."

"If it's making you this upset then it's not stupid. What is it?"

"Randy wasn't at the party."

Cody looked to ground not knowing what to say. Unbeknown st to Izzy, Cody had tried to convince Randy to come to the party fearing this exact result if he didn't show.

"Randy will come around eventually babe."

"When Cody? It's been over a year. I just can't do this again." There was more to her speech but as the sobs started to over take her she couldn't continue.

* * *

**_Six Months Later_**

Cody walked nervously down the hall. This was the first time, at least in _recent_ memory, that he could remember being this scared just to talk to someone. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked quietly on the door that read Stephanie McMahon. After a few seconds the door popped open and a cheerful Stephanie smiled and waited for Cody to speak.

"Hey Steph, is Paul around?"

"Yeah hold on."

Paul emerged from the office less than a minute later.

"What's up Cody?"

"Well ok I know you're not her real father and all but you're the closest thing she's got to one and I really love her so I wanna do this right so I thought-"

"Cody you're rambling, what is it you want?" Paul asked cutting Cody off.

"I want to marry Izzy. I came to ask for your blessing." He blurted out.

Paul smiled. "It's about time Rhodes."

Cody let out a breath. That had been much easier then he thought. He stood there for a moment trying to get everything straight in his mind. He already had the ring and with Paul's blessing he was ready to propose, tonight.

Royal Rumble had just ended when Cody found Izzy talking to Chris Jericho backstage. He pulled her aside and asked her to a late night dinner at a restaurant just down the street from their hotel. After she accepted she told him she'd meet him there at midnight.

Midnight found Cody nervously sitting at the lovely table for two. Izzy ran in about five minutes late and sat down in a huff.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing important, just traffic and ignorant people."

The dinner date went off without a problem and by the time desert came around Cody was ready, Izzy was also ready but in her case she was just ready to go home.

"You ready?" She asked and then stood to leave.

"Hold on, sit down we need to talk."

Cautiously Izzy sat back down.

"It's nothing bad, don't freak."

Izzy smiled and waited for him to continue.

"I'm no good at epic love speeches and I never have been. I love you Izz and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to marry you." He pulled the ring from his pocket and held it out in front of her.

Izzy didn't speak for a moment.

"If you're gonna say no at least pretend for now so I don't look like a complete idiot in front of all these people." He whispered playfully.

Izzy laughed and with tears in her eyes said, "Of course I'll marry you."


	19. Cant You See What That Woman Means to Me

Author's Note: Wooo go me! Two updates in less than a week! Wooooo! This is the second to last chapter and I'm really said to be ending this but as they say all good things must come to an end. Read and review and let me know what you think about this! Peace and love to all!

* * *

**_Can't You See, What That Woman Means to Me_**

The walk to Randy's locker room was much longer then Izzy expected, much longer. She knocked quickly and had already given up and started walking away when the door opened. Mickie stood in the doorway and looked at Izzy.

"Is Randy here? I need to talk to him."

"No, Vince wanted to see him. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Mickie practically screamed when she saw the ring on Izzy's finger.

"What?!" Izzy freaked out and looked around, not following Mickie's line of sight. Mickie grabbed Izzy's hand and pushed it in front of her face.

"That's what!"

Izzy smiled sheepishly.

"When? How? Wait how long have you been hiding this from me?!"

"Just a couple of days. I've been trying to figure out how in the fuck I'm going to tell Randy."

"Tell me what?" Randy asked calmly as he approached the two divas. Izzy felt her blood run cold. She was most definitively not ready for this but looked like it was now or never. She turned to him and spoke.

"We need to talk." She said quietly and waited for him to fly off his handle and start yelling. Pretty much like the last couple of times the two had even attempted a conversation. Much to her surprise he didn't, he just simply agreed and told her to come in the locker room. Mickie left quickly to give the siblings some privacy.

"Alight, talk."

"Randy this whole fight is stupid. I miss you, I miss my big brother. I'm sorry that it went this far and I'm sorry you feel the way you do about Cody," You could see the anger in Randy's eyes when his former best friend was mentioned. "but I love him and he loves me. It's not a fling or some stupid meaningless relationship. He asked me to marry him Randy." Confusion started to cloud up his eyes as he held her hand in his line of sight. "I said yes. I want you to be there. I want you to walk me down the aisle."

"Married? Izzy you're only 18! You're not ready to get married! You're going to ruin your life!"

Tears welled in Izzy's eyes but as the anger took over she stepped towards Randy with the goal of slapping the pleading look from his face.

"How dare you tell me I'm not ready!" She said after she struck him. "You don't know anything about Cody and I! And for what because he's a couple of years older then me? I don't even know why I bothered to tell you. I should have known you'd be an ass about this too! Why can't you just accept that I'm happy. Why is it you're only happy when I'm miserable?! I may only be 18 Randy but you're the one who needs to grow the fuck up! Cody and I love each other. We're getting married and that's the end of it! You can come if you want but so help me Randy if you ruin this day for me I will hate you until the day I die!"

She stormed out in tears and went looking for Cody. Instead of running into her fiancé she literally ran directly into Paul.

"Izzy are you ok?" He asked, looking her over for injuries. She was so angry the shaking sobs prevented her from answering him. Instead she settled herself into his arms and continued to sob. After a few minutes she finally pulled herself together.

"Randy's not coming to the wedding. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he's just extremely fucking stupid."

* * *

After dropping Izzy off with Cody Paul went looking for Randy. He found him just stepping backstage from his match. Immediately he stepped up and threw his fist into Randy's face. Randy fell to the ground and sat in shock for a second.

"Pull your head out of your ass Orton! You're acting like a goddamn six year old! She's happy and you should be happy for her. Man up and be there for your baby sister! And if you ever make her cry like that again I swear you won't be standing back up on your own!"

Randy was just standing up as Paul finished.

"You don't even know what you're talking about Paul!" Randy seethed in anger.

"Then why don't you enlighten me."

It was quiet for a moment while Randy tried to get all his thoughts in order. "She started all of this!"

"Really Randy? Your explanation is she started it? Again what are you six? You made her choose between her brother and her boyfriend, what the hell did you think she was gonna do? You can't make anyone choose between family and love, especially not a teenage girl."

Randy was quiet while he contemplated what Paul had said. "She doesn't love him. She doesn't even know what love is!"

"And you do?"

"Yeah. Love is wanting to be with someone for the rest of your life. Love is not caring what other people think of you and your relationship. Love is going to the ends of the earth for someone and knowing they'd do the same for you. Love is being with someone no matter what the consequence because you know in the end that it's true and it will work itself out because you're meant to be with that person."

It was silent when Randy finished his speech. Paul smiled and spoke calmly to him. "Now listen to _yourself_ and tell me that Izzy doesn't love him."


	20. And You Learn to Accept It

Author's Note: And it's finally come to a close. I'm sad to see this one go but then again I'm glad I finally finished it too. Read and review and let me know what you think about the ending. Love and peace to all! Oh and by the way I'm starting a new story but I'm pretty sure it's just going to be an extremely long one-shot. It won't be posted for a while but as it stands now it's Adam "Edge" Copeland and an OC!

* * *

**_And You Learn to Accept It_**

Randy went home and thought about what Paul had said. He thought about it for a month straight, all the way up to the day of Izzy's wedding. Finally, with much reluctance, he admitted, only to himself, that Paul was right.

The morning of Izzy's wedding found Randy nervously putting on a tux. He'd finally decided to tell Izzy he was sorry for everything, he just hoped she didn't slap the taste out of him and walk away again.

After finally finding the church, which shouldn't have been as hard as it was considering St. Louis was his hometown, he went in search of Izzy. The ceremony was set to start at 5p.m. and with it already being quarter till Randy was starting to panic. Trying to calm himself he reminded himself that weddings usually start late anyway. No sooner than the thought passed through his mind he heard the wedding march begin to play. Quickly he ran towards the sound and saw Izzy arm in arm with Paul ready to walk down the aisle.

"Izz! Wait!" He called out.

Izzy turned and about fell over in shock. Her initial reaction was to go and slap him for scaring the shit out of her like that but then she saw he was dressed in a tux. He wouldn't get all dressed up just to come down here and ruin her day so he was here for her, to be her big brother, to support her. She handed her bouquet to Paul and ran to Randy. Throwing her arms around him she tried not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Izz. I've been a real ass about this whole thing and I'm so sorry."

"You're here now and that's all I care about." She said smiling then added. "But I will yell at you later."

Randy nodded and the two walked back over to Paul. "You mind if I take your job?" Randy asked as they took their places at the beginning of the aisle.

"I was hoping you would." Paul said and headed towards the front next to Cody.

* * *

Two weeks later Izzy and most of the WWE employees were celebrating her wedding with beers at Hooters.

"Ok who's idea was it to have this at Hooters?" Izzy asked looking around. Everyone looked towards Vince McMahon.

"You said just a big party to celebrate when you got back from the honeymoon. No one said anything about it having to be in a big classy five star restaurant." Vince said defending his actions. Izzy laughed and with a smile told Vince she wouldn't dream of having it anywhere else.

Later when the party died down the main group consisting of Izzy, Cody, Mickie, Randy, Paul, Steph, and Vince were still drinking and laughing with no intentions of slowing down. Finally 2a.m. rolled around and Vince suggested they all head back to the hotel. Suggested here having the meaning you better get some sleep cause I don't want my employees dragging ass tomorrow.

Cody and Izzy made it back to hotel around four that morning and went straight to bed. Five hours later they were on a plane headed for the next city. Cody's hand was wrapped tightly around Izzy's as the plane took off. Even after all this time Izzy still hadn't over come her fear of flying.

"You ok?" He asked after the turbulence finally ended and the plane leveled out.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just going to my happy place."

"And where's that?"

"Our wedding day," She paused and with a grin added, "and night."

"Well, and I'm doing this completely out of concern for you, if you get scared again we can always just _recreate _the wedding night."

Izzy smiled and nodded and ten minutes later the two of them were trying to quietly join the mile high club.

"Cody!" Izzy whimpered out as he pushed his way into her fully.

"Shhh, Izz you're too loud." He whispered in between pants.

Minutes later Cody felt Izzy's body shake around him. He quickly covered her mouth with his as her orgasm exploded around him. Her scream was thankfully muffled by Cody's kiss. His orgasm followed soon after and after a few minutes of catching their breath the couple pulled apart and started to fix themselves up. After they were fully clothed and every hair was put back in place Izzy slowly opened the door and peaked her head out. Seeing that no one was there they slowly stepped out of the bathroom only to run directly into Vince who had just rounded the corner. He gave them a look.

"Ahh the honeymoon phase, I miss that." Vince reminisced. "Linda and I were-"

"The plane with be landing soon so everyone please take your seats." The intercom interrupted.

Izzy and Cody breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to their seats. As they walked back they passed Mickie who was laughing at the pair.

"You sent him back there didn't you?" Izzy asked accusingly.

Mickie just smiled and continued to laugh.


End file.
